banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Knowledge
You are educated in one or more fields of study, able to answer questions about your expertise and gain advantages based off it. The following are the different fields of study under Knowledge: Arcana (ancient mysteries, magic traditions, arcane symbols, Constructs, Magical Beasts); Although robots are constructs, Knowledge (arcana) cannot be used to identify robots or their abilities and weaknesses. Dungeoneering (Aberrations, cavers, Oozes, spelunking) Geography (lands, terrain, climate, people); Used for astronomy. History (wars, colonies, migrations, founding of cities, legends, laws, customs, inhabitants, personalities, traditions, Ponykin, Dragons) Nature (Animals, Fey, Monstrous Ponykin, Plants, seasons and cycles, weather, Vermin) Nobility (lineages, heraldry, personalities, royalty) Planes (the Inner Planes, the Outer Planes, the Astral Plane, the Ethereal Plane, outsiders, planar magic) Religion (gods and goddesses, mythic history, ecclesiastic tradition, holy symbols, Undead) Technology (buildings, aqueducts, bridges, fortifications); This is the most important skill with regard to technological subjects. Knowledge (Technology) can be used to identify a robot’s abilities and weaknesses. Knowledge (Technology) is also used to identify and understand unknown technological objects in a similar manner to how Spellcraft is used to identify the properties of a magic item. The DC to correctly identify and understand an unknown technological object is equal to the object’s Craft DC. An object with a Craft DC of 15 or less can be automatically identified and understood by someone trained in Knowledge (Technology) who also has the Technologist feat. Common Uses General Knowledge Answering a question within your field of study has a DC of 10 (for really easy questions), 15 (for basic questions), or 20 to 30 (for really tough questions). Action: Usually none. In most cases, a Knowledge check doesn’t take an action (but see “Untrained,” below). Retry? No. The check represents what you know, and thinking about a topic a second time doesn’t let you know something that you never learned in the first place. Monster Lore You can use this skill to identify monsters and their special powers or vulnerabilities. Check: In general, the DC of such a check equals 10 + the monster’s CR. For common monsters, such as goblins, the DC of this check equals 5 + the monster’s CR. For particularly rare monsters, such as the tarrasque, the DC of this check equals 15 + the monster’s CR or more. A successful check allows you to remember a bit of useful information about that monster. For every 5 points by which your check result exceeds the DC, you recall another piece of useful information. Action: Usually none. In most cases, a Knowledge check doesn’t take an action (but see “Untrained,” below). Retry? No. The check represents what you know, and thinking about a topic a second time doesn’t let you know something that you never learned in the first place. Recall Intrigues You can identify feats and the class features of various classes with successful Knowledge checks when you observe the feats or class features being used. Check: You can attempt a skill check to identify a feat or class feature when you observe it in use, similar to how Spellcraft can be used to identify a spell. The feat or class feature must have some observable effect in order for you to attempt the Knowledge check. For example, you can’t see the internal determination of Iron Will, so this ability can’t identify that feat. In general, if a feat or class feature creates a noticeable effect (such as the extra attack from using Cleave) or has a variable modifier a character must choose to use (such as Arcane Strike, Combat Expertise, or Enlarge Spell), it can be identified. If it creates a static bonus (such as Dodge or Lightning Reflexes), there’s no telltale sign to give it away. *Add 10 to the DC if the class is a prestige class. The Knowledge skill required to identify a feat or class feature varies depending on the type of feat or class feature to be identified and is outlined in the Recall Intrigues (Knowledge) table above, along with the DCs of such skill checks. Unchained 5 Ranks: When you successfully identify a creature, you gain one additional piece of information for every 5 ranks you possess in that Knowledge skill. 10 Ranks: When you successfully identify a creature, you gain a +1 competence bonus on attack rolls, opposed ability checks, skill checks, and caster level checks against creatures of that kind (e.g., glabrezu demons, but not other demons or evil outsiders) for 1 minute. This bonus increases by 1 for every 5 ranks beyond 10 you possess in that Knowledge skill. 15 Ranks: When you fail a Knowledge check, you can reroll the check at a –10 penalty. The competence bonus above also applies to saving throws against exceptional, spell-like, or supernatural abilities used by creatures you identify. 20 Ranks: Whenever you attempt a Knowledge check, you can roll twice and take the better result. Category:Skills